toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Extol Toastmasters Club
The Best Toastmasters Club in USJ, Subang Jaya & Malaysia. Club Vision, Mission & Slogan Vision We are the exemplary club in District 102. M''ission'' We provide a safe and conducive environment for members to learn communication and leadership skills which foster self actualization. Slogan "ENERGETIC, ENTHUSIASTIC, ENJOYABLE" Short description We are a group of professionals who are dedicated and committed towards helping each other to develop communication and leadership skills. Our members are warm, friendly and sincere. We strive to conduct fun and exciting meetings while adhering to high meeting standards. Membership is open to the community and we accept members all year round. Meeting times / venue We meet at No 11A, 2nd Floor, Jalan USJ 21/5, 47630 Subang Jaya, Selangor, Malaysia This is the link to our meeting venue, https://maps.google.com/?q=3.025384,101.581116 We meet every 1st & 3rd Wednesdays of the month at 7.15pm. Refreshment is served at 6.45pm. EXCO TEAM 2018/2019 President: Katherine James Nathan +6017 681 6647 kathy_nathan@yahoo.com VP Education: Chester Liam +6012 393 7852 chesterlsb@gmail.com VP Membership: Chin Mei Chen +6016 226 2900 meichen.chin@gmail.com VP Public Relations: Aaron Goh +6012 280 3226 aarongcw93@gmail.com Secretary: Auni Amirah +6017 769 8224 Treasurer: Samuel Koh +6017-622 6448 samkohsam@yahoo.com Sergeant At Arms: Edwin Wong Kein Wai +6013 457 1913 edwinwongkw3@yahoo.com Immediate Past President: Goh Chee Yong +6012-594 7055 gohcheeyong@ymail.com COMMIITTEE MEMBERS: Kwa Ngan Eng +6019-231 9800 nganeng@gmail.com SK Ratnam +6012-232 3578 skratnam2011@gmail.com Jeannie Carrera Chow +6012-718 7332 jeanniechow@yahoo.com Ti Tze Czia +6018-381 5055 Pun Yew Kee +6016-221 7732 punyewkee@yahoo.com Fees * One time new membership fee of RM100.00 * Half yearly subscription of RM240.00 Club History Extol Toastmasters Club was the brainchild of Patricia Tan, HR Director of Extol Corp and Ngo Hea Chee who was an executive of Extol Corp in 1997. Ngo was at that time a member of MIMKL Toastmasters Club and had completed his CTM there. The club was formally chartered on 1 January, 1998 with club number 4934 as an in house club for Extol Corp employees. The Club mentor was Felix Gomez while MIMPJ Toastmasters Club and Shah Alam Toastmasters Club were our sponsoring clubs. At the end of the initial term, the club faced a membership crisis with only Patricia Tan, Sudesh Gopalan, Ng Choo Kit and Justin Tan continuing as members. In a bid to increase membership, the club Exco decided to open the club to the Subang Jaya and USJ community. The first member from the community to join the club was SK Ratnam. He was a member of MIMPJ Toastmasters Club and continues to be members of both clubs. Sudesh presided over that dark period of our club history when membership and morale was at its lowest point. He tenaciously arranged for regular club meetings and enlisted the assistance of more experienced Toastmasters such as Ramdas Nayar, Mohd Abdullah, Masdiana, K. Loghandran, Gina Lim, Kim Chow, Lim Mun Sang, Celine Teh, Low Yat Seow and many others. The club regained its Charter strength before the end of the term and was awarded The Rising Phoenix award by the District to mark its rebirth. The club is forever indebted to Sudesh for his exemplary leadership and stewardship. The revival of the club began in earnest with the arrival of Deva Dorai, Azmi Shahrin, Norsaiyedi Adam, Danny Lim, Kwa Ngan Eng, Francis Yeoh and Ng Chak Ngoon in the period 1999-2001. What started as a ripple soon became a wave of change as the club began to find its footing. During this exciting period, members followed the example shown by Patricia Tan who was the club's first CTM, ATMB, CL and DTM. Members raced to complete their projects and began visiting other clubs. We started our first Youth Leadership Programme (YLP) in 2001 which is now established as an annual event in our calendar. The club became President's Distinguished Club for the first time during Patricia's presidential term 2000/2001 and we have been President's Distinguished Club many times since. Our members began to prove their leadership mettle with Patricia taking up the Area Governor's post in the term 2001/2002 and Division Governor's post in 2005/2006. Many of our members have followed in Patricia's footsteps and served as Area and Division Governors. Kwa Ngan Eng during her Presidency in the term 2003/2004 established the club's long term vision "to be the exemplary club in District 51" and we have pooled our efforts and resources to realise this towering vision. She is also credited with our club slogan "Excel, Explore, Extol". Our club members have also established their reputation as Champion Speakers with their strong performances at the highest levels of speech competition. SK Ratnam led the way with his outstanding performance in 2003/2004 by becoming the Division C champion for The Humorous Speech Contest. In line with our club vision, our club members have made notable contributions at all levels. In 2005/2006, the club scored a very rare double achievement of Patricia and Kwa Ngan Eng being recognised as the Division Governor of the Year and District 51 Toastmaster of the Year, respectively. Our tally of achievements are as follows: * 6 Distinguished Toastmasters * 9 Area Governors / Directors * 6 Division Governors / Directors * 14 President's Distinguished Club terms Hall of Fame Former and Current Presidents of the Club # Ngo Hea Chee ~ 1998 ~ Charter President # Sudesh Gopalan ~ 1998/1999 ~ TBC # SK Ratnam ~ 1999/2000 ~ TBC # Patricia Tan ~ 2000/2001 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Norsaiyedi Adam ~ 2001/2002 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Deva Dorai (resigned), Kwa Ngan Eng (acting) ~ 2002/2003 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2003/2004 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Danny Lim ~ 2004/2005 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Azmi Shahrin ~ 2005/2006 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Shirl Cheah ~ 2006/2007 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Lim Yeong Chuan/Marvin Lau ~ 2007/2008 ~ Select Distinguished Club # SK Ratnam ~ 2008/2009 ~ Select Distinguished Club # SK Ratnam ~ 2009/2010 ~ Select Distinguished Club # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2010/2011 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Muhd Ridzuan/Steven Tan ~ 2011/2012 ~ Select Distinguished Club # Steven Tan ~ 2012/2013 - President's Distinguished Club # Pun Yew Kee - 2013/2014 - Select Distinguished Club # Jeannie Carrera Chow - 2014/2015 - President's Distinguished Club # Koh Teck Ken - 2015/2016 - President's Distinguished Club # Samuel Koh Yong Wah - 2016/2017 - President's Distinguished Club # Goh Chee Yong - 2017/2018 - President's Distinguished Club # Katherine James Nathan - 2018/2019 - President's Distinguished Club Members who have served as Area Governors / Directors # Patricia Tan ~ 2001/2002 (Area C4) ~ TBC # SK Ratnam ~ 2002/2003 (Area C3) ~ TBC # Azmi Shahrin ~ 2003/2004 (Area C7) ~ President's Distinguished Area # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2004/2005 (Area C7) ~ President's Distinguished Area # Danny Lim ~ 2005/2006 (Area C7) ~ President's Distinguished Area # Marvin Lau ~ 2009/2010 (Area C6) - Distinguished Area # Shirley Bak ~ 2010/2011 (Area C3) ~ President's Distinguished Area # Ken Koh Teck Ken ~ 2016/2017 (Area C3) ~ President's Distinguished Area # Jeannie Carrera Chow ~ 2016/2017 (Area D1) ~ President's Distinguished Area Members who have served as Division Governors / Directors # Rohaizah Malik ~ 2005/2005 (Division P) # Patricia Tan ~ 2005/2006 (Division C) ~ President's Distinguished Division # SK Ratnam ~ 2006/2007 (Division C) ~ President's Distinguished Division # Azmi Shahrin ~ 2007/2008 (Division W) ~ President's Distinguished Division # Shirley Bak ~ 2012/2013 (Division C) ~ President's Distinguished Division # Ken Koh Teck Ken ~ 2012/2013 (Division C) ~ Toastmasters Of The Year # SK Ratnam ~ 1999/2000 (Club) # Sudesh ~ 2000/2001 (Club) # Deva Dorai ~ 2001/2002 (Club) # Danny Lim ~ 2002/2003 (Club) # SK Ratnam ~ 2003/2004 (Club & Area C7) # Azmi Shahrin ~ 2004/2005 (Club, Area C7, Division C) # Kwan Ngan Eng ~ 2005/2006 (Club, Area C7, Division C & District 51) # Michael Chong ~ 2006/2007 (Club) # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2008/2009 (Club) # Margie Kaur ~ 2009/2010 (Club) # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2010/2011 (Club & Area C3) # Shirley Bak ~ 2011/2012 (Club & Area C3) # Kwa Ngan Eng - 2012/2013 (Club & Area C4) # Jeannie Carrera Chow - 2013/2014 (Club) # Jeannie Carrera Chow - 2014/2015 (Club & Division C) # Jeannie Carrera Chow - 2015/2016 (Club) # Tham Yen Lai - 2016/2017 (Club) # Jeannie Carrera Chow - 2017/2018 (Club) Other Notable Achievements 1. SK Ratnam ~ 2003/2004 ~ Division C Humorous Speech Champion 2. Margie Kaur ~ 2010/2011 ~ Division C Humorous Speech Champion Club Alignment Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C7, Division C of District 51 in 2003/2004 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C7, Division C of District 51 in 2004/2005 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C7, Division C of District 51 in 2005/2006 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C5, Division C of District 51 in 2006/2007 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C5, Division C of District 51 in 2007/2008 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C3, Division C of District 51 in 2008/2009 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C6, Division C of District 51 in 2009/2010 Extol Toastmasters Club is aligned to Area C3, Division C of District 51 in 2010/2011 Extol Toastmasters Club is aligned to Area C3, Division C of District 51 in 2011/2012 Extol Toastmasters Club is aligned to Area C4, Division C of District 51 in 2012/2013 Extol Toastmasters Club is aligned to Area C5, Division C of District 51 in 2013/2014 Extol Toastmasters Club is aligned to Area C3, Division C of District 51 in 2015/2016 Extol Toastmasters Club is aligned to Area C3, Division C of District 102 in 2016/2017 Links Extol Toastmasters Club Our home club and the best Toastmasters Club in the universe! extol-tmc.blogspot.com The 1st Malaysian Gavel Club A junior Toastmasters club sponsored by The Buddhist Business Network. Blog by VPPR Lam Jer Ren 1stmalaysiangavelclub.wordpress.com Kelab Toastmasters Pidato Perdana The only Bahasa Melayu speaking Toastmasters Club in the Klang Valley. pidatoperdana.com pidatoperdana.blogspot.com Looking for a Toastmasters Club in PJ? Look no Further, Visit IEMTM IEMTM Blog Where to from here? Current events, Speaking, Leading or back to the Main Page? Category:Clubs Category:District 51